Basket Case
by iLUVfire
Summary: so im at home, alone, and i turn on Pirates. i knock my head on the table, and next thing i know, im falling into pirates land! these are my adventures. some OOCness and self insertion.
1. CAPTAIN, captain Jack Sparrow

This is my Pirates of the Caribbean fic. I just got an idea, ok? Work with me here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... damn. AND WHY IS THE RUM GONE? THE RED RUM TOO!

Summary: so I'm watching POTC. Then, I get up, bonk my head and next thing I know, I'm in pirates land, and I land on Jack's boat/ship thing. Anyway, these are my adventures.

_BOOOOORRRRRED!_ I think to myself. It's Saturday in July, one of the few weeks where I'm not at one camp or another. Theatre, swordplay, archery, all that jazz. Anyway, Saturday, July, bored out of my brain and my friends ditched me to go see some stupid movie. My parents were on a business trip, and my "friends" weren't supposed to show until 9 that night.

_Screw them. I just got the Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD, and I have popcorn! _I did my little victory dance, jumping around my room. I tripped over a book and swore, hitting my hand on something. I swore louder. I had fallen and scraped my left hand pretty bad the other day and hitting it made it hurt worse. I danced around in pain, hurrying to the bathroom to grab the Neosporin. I slathered it on my hand, sighing when the pain subsided. _Thank god for Neosporin._ I thought. I looked up and glared at myself the mirror. A 14-year-old girl glared back at me, her black hair strait and long under a black knit beanie. I tucked my hair behind my ears and searched in the band-aid drawer for a band-aid, but only came up with an old ace bandage. I stuck out my tongue and wrapped it around my left hand. I walked out of the room, making sure not to trip over anything in my messy room. I stared up at the posters of family force 5, the declaration of independence and the red elvises. They stared back at me, and I stuck out my tongue at them.

I walked over to my DVD cabinet and threw it open. I stared at the DVDs in front of me. Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, National Treasure, the Transporter 1 and 2, the Tuxedo, and all three Austin Powers all made it into my movie day pile. I danced into the living room, plopping them onto the floor. I danced around, facing the TV, and plopped myself onto the floor.

I picked up my new copy of "Pirates" and opened it. I popped out the DVD and slid it into my DVD player. I started it up, grinning. I had seen it in theaters three times, and knew some lines, but this was my first time watching it at home. I scooted back, and started watching, fiddling with my necklace that held one tiny black pearl. I only took it off to shower. My friend Chris had given it to me before… well, lets just saw he's at the hospital, almost indefinitely.

About twenty minutes later, someway into the movie, the phone rings. I look at the screen in the wall. It has some weird hook up to the phone, so the caller ID scrolls across it when we get a call. My friend Nina's number rolled by and I scrambled up to answer the phone. I got up too fast and slip on one of the DVDs. I crack my head and I slip into darkness. The phone ringing the last thing I hear.

I open my eyes. I'm falling. I have a canvas bag clutched in my right hand, as my left one is still all bandaged up. I'm not in my normal clothes, and now I have a sword strapped to my hip. I look around my shoulder to see a red flag fluttering in the wind below me, and then I crash into wood.

"Oy! Where did you come from, who are you, and why are you on my ship?" someone yells in a familiar slurred voice. I try to get up, but a sword in my neck stops me. I look up, only using my eyes, and they nearly pop out of my head. I'm staring at Captain Jack Sparrow!

"Black, Pearl Black." I say, and for some I reason was using double-0 seven's line. But that wasn't my name! (A/N: I might not tell you her name at all…maybe in the sequel, I dunno.) I stood, slowly.

"You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" he asks, using his line from the fight with Will. I roll my eyes. Jack's eyes dart to my sword, and he stiffens. "A bit young for that, aren't ye, lass?" he asked. I glance down at my sword. I roll my eyes again.

"I'm 14, almost 15, thank you very much. Now, since I am no danger to you, I suggest putting that down." I snap, looking pointedly at his sword. He sneers at me but puts it back in its sheath. "Now, can you tell me where I am?" I ask. He sits down on a crate, motioning for me to do likewise. I do, pulling my legs under me.

"You are on my ship, and we are in the middle of the ocean, heading for Port Royal. And I am"-

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I know." I finish for him. He stares at me.

"How do you know my name, love?" he asks. I stiffen. I think up a lie, quick. I'm good at that.

"Your reputation precedes you." I stammer. He looks smug. I notice I'm wearing my beanie under a pirate hat, and I thank whoever sent me here I have my beanie.

"You never answered my first and third questions." Jack says. I lean down to get my bag.

"I came from, well, I don't know how to describe it, a land of much craziness, and I'm on your ship because the big man upstairs wanted me here." I feel something cold under my shirt. I pull out my necklace, and a tear escapes my eye. Jack looks at me funny.

"What's with the funny necklace?" he asks. I see red for a moment.

"A very special person to me gave it to me, and I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Jack stares at me, a funny look in his eyes. I've seen it in my dad's eyes. It's a father look.

"I understand. I left someone behind too, when I joined this life." He said. I nod, wiping tears off my face. I dig through my bag, wondering what is inside. I pull out a blank book, a stick of charcoal, a blanket, some bread and a canteen of water. I return everything into the bag and toss the bread at Jack, who catches it and tears it in half. It's dark rye, my favorite. He tosses a half at me, the smaller one, and tears into his with his teeth. I tear into mine, and chew on it, thinking.

"Is this the only food on this ship?" I ask. Jack hesitates, and then nods. I groan, and then shove my piece into my bag. I pull my hand out, amazed. In the bag there is more food! It seems to be magic, and in this world, I'm guessing anything can happen. Jack leans over, and I show him the food in the bag. His eyes widen.

"Now where did you get that bag again?" he asks thickly from behind his mouthful of bread. I shrug. "Get comfortable lass. We only have a few more hours until we get to port." I nod, then my eyes widen. I remember what happened when Jack got to Port Royal. I wonder if both of us can fit on top of the mast thing. I pull out the blanket and swing it over my shoulders. I'm getting slightly cold and it helps.

I inspect my outfit. A white shirt, black pants, boots, a hat, my sword and a long coat make it up. The coat has some patches on it, and they are all done in different fabrics. One is silk, another plaid, and one is canvas. Actually, four are canvas. Apparently this coat has seen Scotland and China. There is one ring on my finger. I look at it carefully. It is small silver band with a black pearl much like the one on my necklace. On the inside is inscribed, "Think happy thoughts", my favorite line of my favorite song. I fall asleep after a few hours, wondering if this is just a dream.

Me: and that's it, for now! R&R!


	2. Commandeer, its a nautical term

Chapter two: Port Royal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Damn it all.

×××

I woke up after a while. I felt water at my feet. I stuffed the blanket in my bag as I slung it over my shoulder. Realizing it had a strap and it was a messenger bag; I slid my arm through it and grabbed a bucket. I tossed water out of the sides, glaring at Jack.

"What is wrong with this boat? It looked fine when I got here!" I yelled.

"We scraped a rock coming in. Now get this water out of here!" he grumbled. I kept throwing water out, wondering when I would get to go home.

After a while, we drifted nearer to port. The boat stopped and I stepped onto the dock. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn. The docks master and his little assistant kid are behind me.

"May I help you?" Jack says. "Cuz if you don't need anything, I really need to be going. Come on, lass." We start to walk away from the astonished docks master.

"Hold on, you!" Jack turns. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." The docks master looks at Jack's boat. I roll my eyes and cough. Jack shoots me a look. "And I shall need to know your names." Jack reaches into his pocket.

"What do you say to three shillings, and you forget the names, savvy?" Jack says, placing the silver in the docks master's book.

"Welcome to Port Royale, Mister Smith and daughter." The docks master says, closing his book. Jack claps his hands together in his Indian-esque bow. The docks master walks off, his assistant scurrying behind. I walk over to the docks masters' podium thing before Jack can get there and steal the bag filled with coins. He scowls at me, but I continue to follow him.

As we cross town, we nearly get run over by Governor Swann's carriage as he goes to captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Jack yells something at them, shaking his fist.

"Bloody rich people." He mutters. I look at him.

"Without those 'bloody rich people', you wouldn't even be a pirate, now would you?" I ask. Jack stops and looks at me sideways. He continues walking a little faster. I catch up to him easily.

"You're really cheeky, you know that?" he says. I smirk.

"It's called sarcasm where I come from." He sneers at me.

We come to a bridge. Jack looks around and walks over the edge. I look over at him. His ass deep in water under the bridge, and his hat is tilted so it's covering his eyes. I crack up as he growls and stands up.

"Alright, you do it perfectly, then." He said grumpily, sounding a lot like my 4 year old cousin. I looked to see if anyone was coming and backed up.

"_Come on, gymnastics lessons, come in handy once in my life. If this is even real." _I thought. I got a running start and jumped over the edge. I did a somersault in midair and landed perfectly on my feet, splashing Jack in the process. _"Wow, I didn't even know I could do that!"_ I thought. Jack scowled at me and looked around a column at the Dauntless.

"Are we going to steal a ship?" I asked, full well knowing the answer.

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship." He said, pointing to the Interceptor. "Nautical term." I nodded.

We headed over to the dock. Jack clambered up and then helped me. We walked over to the off limits dock and Jack sauntered down. I followed him, trying to look unsuspicious.

"Hold up, you two!" one of the guards said (A/N: I can never remember their bloody names! I'll call the fat one Bob, and the thinner one Joe. Ok? I anyone remembers their names, PM me, PLEASE!). They hurried over to where Jack and I were standing and stood in front of us. "This dock is off limits to civilians." Joe said. Jack grinned at them and held up his palms.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't know. If we see one, we shall inform you immediately. Right, lass?" I nodded. He stepped to the side so quickly it took me a second to realize I wasn't with him. I stepped over to him at the same time the guards did. He gave the guards a look.

"Apparently there's some kind of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort. How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Jack asked. I chuckled. The guards looked at each other.

"Some one has to make sure this deck stays off limits to civilians." Joe said.

"A fine goal, I am sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." Jack said.

"The Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." Joe said.

"I've heard of one." Jack slurred. "It's supposed to very fast. Nigh uncatchable." The guards looked at each other.

"The Black Pearl." he said. Bob laughed.

"Well, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." He laughed. Joe looked at him.

"Black pearl is a real ship." Joe said.

"No. No, its not." Bob laughed.

"Yes it is, I've seen it." Jack looked at me as the guards fought over the fact or fiction of the ship. I twitched my eyes toward the Dauntless. He nodded. We snuck off, Jack taking the helm as I looked out over the water.

"Hey! You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to aboard there, mates!" Joe yelled at us. I turned and faced Jack, hiding behind him as the guards drew their guns.

"We're sorry; it was just a pretty boat." Jack said.

"Ship." I corrected him.

"Thank you, ship."

"What are your names?" Bob asked.

"Smith." I said.

"Or Smithy, if you like." Jack said.

"What's your purpose in Port Royale, Mr. Smith?" Bob asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Joe said. Jack looked at me. I shrugged.

"Alright, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage and otherwise plunder our weaselly black guts out." Jack said in one breath. I nodded wildly behind him, as the guards still had their guns trained on us. The guards looked surprised.

"I said no lies!" Joe said.

"I think he's telling the truth." Bob said.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Joe said.

"Good point" I muttered. "What are you doing?" I asked jack.

"Just play along." He whispered at me. "Unless of course you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." Jack said, answering the guards. They looked surprised.

_**Fast forward a little.**_

"And then they made me their chief." Jack said as Elizabeth splashed into the water.

"Uhhh, Jack." I said, waving him over to the edge. He walked over. "Slight problem." I said, pointing to Elizabeth's ripples.

"Will you be saving her, then?" Jack asked Bob.

"I can't swim!" he replied. When jack looked at Joe, he shook his head.

"Lass?" Jack asked me. I nodded.

"I'll help." I said, taking off my coat, hat, bag, sword and necklace. I stuffed the necklace into my bag and shoved it into Joe's hands.

"Pride of the king's navy, you two." Jack sneered to Bob and Joe.

"Do not loose these." Jack and I said to Bob and Joe, meaning our things. Jack helped me up onto the rail of the ship and then jumped off. I dived in after him and waited to be able to see.

When I could I saw Jack swimming toward Elizabeth. I followed as quickly as I could. The medallion gave off its one pulse and knocked Jack and I back a few strokes. He looked at me and I shrugged, and then pointed at Elizabeth. Jack nodded, and then swam forward and grabbed her arms, motioning me to grab her legs. I did, and tried to swim upward. It was hard, but with Jack helping we got to the surface.

"Jack!" I yelled as we went under again. Jack ripped open the front of Elizabeth's dress, taking off the front layer. It floated to the bottom as we swam up and toward the dock. Jack climbed up the ladder with Elizabeth over his shoulder and swung her onto the deck. I followed as Bob said "Not breathing!" I pushed all of them out of the way and took the knife from Jack. I slit the corset and flung it into Joe's hands. Elizabeth coughed up a lungful of water and rolled onto her side.

"Never would have thought of that." Bob said.

"Clearly you have never been to Singapore." Jack and I said in unison. Jack saw the medallion and pushed past me, grabbing it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. Elizabeth looked up at him. Suddenly there was a sword at my neck.

"On your feet." Norrington said. Jack and I complied. The governor helped Elizabeth up and made sure she was alright while putting his coat around her shoulders. He looked at Joe in surprise as he had Elizabeth's corset in his hands. He dropped it and pointed at me. I pointed at Jack, who pointed at me.

"Oy." I said, and then raised my hand. The governor gave me a funny look before glaring at Jack.

"Shoot them." The governor said. I shook my head frantically.

"Father," Elizabeth said. "Commodore do you really intend to shoot my rescuers?" she asked Norrington. Norrington thought for a moment and then shook his head, waving at the troops behind him to put down their weapons. Jack clasped his hands at Elizabeth, nodding to her. I mouthed "thank you" to her, and she smiled at me. Norrington slammed his sword into its sheath and then reached out.

"I believe thanks are in order." He said. Jack hesitated before taking Norrington's hand. Norrington reached forward and pushed up Jack's sleeve. "Had a brush with the east India trading company, did we, pirate?" he asked.

"Hang him." The governor said. Norrington reached for my sleeve as well. I gaped as the "P" scar appeared when he pulled up my sleeve.

"And another." Norrington said, sneering. "Men, keep your guns on them, Gillette, fetch some irons. Two pair." Norrington said. Norrington pulled up Jack's sleeve farther, revealing the sparrow tattoo. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow isn't it." He said, throwing Jack's arm down.

"Captain." Jack muttered.

"And who is this?" Norrington asked, referring to me.

"She's me niece. Took her in. Nowhere to go, poor thing. I'm the only family she's got." Jack said. I nodded, trying to look sad.

"Well I don't see your ship, captain." Norrington said, looking around.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack said.

"They said they'd come to commandeer one." Joe said.

"Told you they was telling the truth." Bob said. He grabbed our stuff off the dock. My bag was wrapped in my coat, so no one noticed it. I sighed in relief. "These are their things, sir." Bob said, handing them to Norrington. Norrington picked up Jack's pistol and tossed it around.

"No additional shots, nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," he took our swords out. "and I half expected them to be made of wood. You two are without a doubt the worst pirates I have ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack said. I shot him a look. "Us, sorry." Norrington grabbed one of jack's arms and one of mine and dragged us toward Gillette. Elizabeth threw off her dad's coat and followed him.

"Commodore I really must protest."

"Carefully, lieutenant."

"Pirates or not, these two saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem these two from a life time of wickedness."

"Although it seems enough to condemn them." Jack and I said in unison as the cuffs were placed on our wrists.

"How do you do that?" Jack said.

"Indeed." Norrington said, spouting off his famous catch phrase. The lieutenant let go of Jack and walked off.

"Finally." Jack said, and swung the chains on his cuffs around Elizabeth's neck. She gasped, and the guards behind Norrington raised their weapons. .

"No!" the governor yelled. "No, don't shoot!" he said.

"I knew you'd warm up to us. Commodore Norrington, our effects please. And my hat!" Jack said. Some of the men behind Norrington parted to let Bob through with our stuff. He handed it to the commodore.

"It is Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack said.

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. And lieutenant, if you would release my niece." Jack said. Norrington nodded to Gillette, who came forward with the key. He released me from the cuffs, looking infuriated. I grinned as I put on all of my things. Jack had Elizabeth put on all of his stuff for him as I finished with my coat.

"Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack SPARROW!" Jack said while shoving Elizabeth forward. She fell into Norrington and the governor as Jack yelled, "Come on, lass! Hurry or you won't be living much longer!"

And so the chase began.

Finito chapter numero dos

Me: well, whaddya think? Review or I'll have my undead monkey come after you and eat your brain!


	3. Just doing my civic duty, sir

Chapter three: the chase!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except everything you don't recognize. Wait, did that make sense? Ah, whatevs, just R&R!

Jack pulled me behind a pillar as the guards followed us.

"Hold on." He warned. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Not even thinking of letting go." I replied. He grabbed onto a rope that was hanging in front of us and kicked a lever, making us fly upwards to the top of the pillar. A cannon fell onto the dock, breaking some boards and launching some of the men into the water.

As we reached the top of the pillar, the rope twitched and the overhanging plank that the rope was attached to started turning. The guards opened fire on us, and Jack yelled as we swung around. A bullet went through my hat, piercing a hole in it, and I tucked my head into Jack's shoulder. The rope swung us onto another plank, and I let go of Jack. There was a rope strung across the docks to the roof of a house, and Jack swung the chain on his cuffs to slide down the rope. I grabbed his shoulders as he slid down the rope. As he started to drop onto the dock I dropped behind him to tuck and roll. I came up from my roll into a standing position and sprinted after Jack.

The soldiers started shooting at us again as we crossed a bridge and I ducked, trying not to get shot. We ran into the town, and Jack suddenly turned to hide behind a statue of a blacksmith and an anvil. He pulled out his sword and slid it through the statue's hand as I came to hide behind him.

We waited a few moments for all the soldiers to pass, and then Jack looked to see if the coast was clear and dragged me inside a door. He slid his sword back into his sheath and looked around.

"Wait here, and stay quiet." Jack hissed. I nodded, taking the bag off. I pulled out the blank book and a charcoal stick that had appeared in my bag. I started to sketch, trying to stay quiet long enough for Jack to figure out how to break his chains. I jumped when I heard Jack yell to see if the blacksmith woke up.

"Don't do that!" I hissed at him.

A while later I heard Jack struggling with the hammer and anvil. I stuffed my things into my bag and swung it over my arm. I got up to help him as he rattled them around on his wrists.

"May I be of assistance?" I ask. He sighed and nodded. I point to the poker, the donkey, and the gears. "I poke donkey with poker, you put chain in gears. Gears turn and release you. Savvy?" I explained. He thought it over for a minute, and then nodded. He went over to the gears and swung his chains onto one of them.

"Ready when you are!" he said. I nodded, and grabbed the poker. I walked over to the ass and jabbed it in the ass (A/N: tee-hee!). It brayed loudly and started to walk in a circle. Jack walked along with the gears and soon was somewhat free of his chains. "Good idea. Wish I had thought of that." He said. I rolled my eyes. Just then, the door started to open. Jack hid behind a wall, and I dived behind a barrel.

Will walked in, and when he saw the donkey, jumped over and calmed it down.

"Right where I left you." He said, meaning the blacksmith still in his drunken stupor. "Not where I left you." He said as he saw the hammer on the anvil. As he reached for Jack's hat, a sword landed on his hand. Will looked up at jack, who had a funny look on his face. Jack started to walk forward, making Will back up. I decided to come out from behind the barrel, and Will gave me a funny look.

"You're the ones their hunting. The pirates." Will said, seeming surprised. Jack cocked his head.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked, looking closer at Will.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will replied, glaring at him and shooting me a look.

"Oh, well then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you would excuse us. C'mon, lass." Jack said, turning. Will grabbed a sword from a rack behind him and pointed it at Jack. Jack gave him a look.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack said. Will tilted his sword so it was pointed at Jack's heart.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said darkly. Jack grinned and slid his sword around Will's.

"Only a little." He answered. Jack lunged at Will, who parried and lunged back. Jack then tried to strike Will, who blocked every strike. They backed up as they fought, stopping near the bellows.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? I step here," Jack struck at Will, who copied Jack's footwork and blocked every strike. "Very good. And now I step again," Jack said, doing a complicated move and striking at Will, who blocked and turned as Jack did. Jack lunged at Will, who blocked and stepped back. "Ta." Jack said, sheathing his sword and walking towards the door. I followed him, waving at Will.

Will's sword slammed into the door on Jack's left side, making me jump. As it wobbled in its place, Jack grabbed it and tried to pull it out. He wrastled with it and turned, grinning at Will.

"That is a wonderful trick." Jack said, pulling out his sword. "Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Will turned and pulled out a poker, the front red hot. Jack's eyes widened and the donkey started walking in circles again. I sat down as Jack and Will started fighting again, and soon Will was standing on a rotating pole. He flung the poker and grabbed a sword off of the rack.

"Who makes all these?" Jack growled, meaning the swords as he blocked Will's blows. They traded places on the pole as Will responded.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" they switched places again.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack said, grinning. Will grimaced and struck at Jack, but instead of striking him, struck the pole after Jack jumped backwards. Will followed and swung at Jack. Jack held the swords in front of him. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack suddenly grimaced and said, "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill them!" Will yelled, shooting me a look. Jack nodded and leaped back as Will swung at him, landing on a board that was balanced on a barrel and resting on the step. Will followed him onto it, and in doing so, broke the boards holding the big board still. The big board started to move like a seesaw, throwing Jack and Will off balance for a second. They found it quickly and continued to fight. One of Will's swords suddenly got caught in the broken chain from Jacks' cuffs. Will plunged the sword into the rafter above them and dodged Jack's wild swings. Jack stomped on a loose board, which caught Will in the chin and threw him off the board. As Will regained consciousness, Jack put his feet on the rafter and tried to pull the sword out. Will got back onto the board just as Jack got the sword free and dropped back onto the board, launching Will into the rafters. Jack rolled backwards off of the board and shook his head, looking around for will. When he found him on the rafters, he grinned and walked onto the board again. Just as he did, Will cut a net of barrels loose and launched Jack into the rafters. Jack grabbed a rafter and clambered up. He jumped onto a rafter that was opposite Will, and they jumped between two rafters a few times before Jack eventually faced Will. They fought for a minute, and then switched rafters. They fought until Will knocked Jack's sword out of his hand. Jack grinned and swung down. Will swung down as well, landing in front of Jack; who was standing in front of the bellows. Jack grabbed a bag of dirt, kicked Will's sword out of his hand and sprayed Will with the dirt. As Will spluttered and tried to find another sword, Jack grabbed his pistol and put it in Will's face. Will turned with a sword in his hand. He stopped when he saw the barrel of a gun in front of his face.

"You cheated." Will said dejectedly.

"Pirate." Jack said simply.

Suddenly the door started to shake, and I scurried nearer to Jack. He looked at the door and grimaced. Will followed Jack and me as we tried to get to the door.

"Move away." Jack said.

"No!"

"Please move!" I asked in unison with Jack. He bonked me on the head with his free hand.

"Stop doing that!" he told me. I nodded.

"I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will said. Jack cocked his pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you." He said through clenched teeth. Suddenly an arm was around my neck and a bottle had shattered against Jack's head.

"Jack!" I yelled, struggling against the arm holding me. Jack dropped like a stone at Will's feet as the door burst open and soldiers came pouring in, Norrington and Gillette following. I bit the arm on my neck and turned, trying to get away. I slammed into Norrington's chest as his hands wrapped around my wrists.

"Aw, chicken fried rice." I said. Norrington smirked at me.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You have just aided in the capture of two dangerous fugitives." Norrington said, smirking at me once again.

"I'm dangerous?" I asked. Norrington sneered at me.

"I'm just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown slurred as he rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I trust this is the day you will remember that Captain Jack Sparrow and his nefarious niece almost escaped." Norrington said putting extra emphasis on 'almost' as Gillette put cuffs on my wrists again.

"Now I'm nefarious?"

"Take them away." Norrington said, shaking his head.

_The jail cells. _

The prisoners in the next cell from us were trying to get the dog with the keys to come to the bone. Jack sighed.

"You can keep doing that forever and the dog is never going to move." He said. The prisoners next door looked at him, fear in their eyes.

"Oh, excuse us if we don't want to resign ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of them said. Jack grinned. I sighed and took off my hat, throwing it on the ground. I stood up and stretched, then lay down on the floor, putting my head on my hat.

After a while, cannon fire boomed in the distance. I sat up, looking at Jack.

"I know those guns." He said, getting up. I followed him to the window and elbowed past him to see. He grinned. "It's the Pearl." He breathed onto my neck. I shivered. The prisoners in the next cell came to the iron wall, grabbing some of the bars and sticking their faces in between the holes.

"The Black Pearl? I heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." One of the prisoners said, looking at the others. Jack grinned.

"No survivors?" Jack said, grinning at me.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" I asked. The prisoner looked confused. "Bloody idiots." I muttered. Jack chuckled and hopped down, stretching out on the bench.

I continued to watch the bizarre and grotesque scene stretch out in font of me. Smoke blossomed from roofs and I heard people shouting. Cannons boomed like gongs, and I heard soldiers shouting on the fort walls.

I saw small rowboats going toward shore, and the prisoners next to us chuckled.

"Poor little townspeople." One of them said. I rolled my eyes as I heard Jack chuckle. I turned and sat down on the bench below the window. "Jack?" I asked. He looked up.

"Aye?"

"Why are you letting me follow you around?" I asked him. He struggled to sit up, and then folded his legs underneath him.

"I guess because I thought ye were interesting." He said. "I also thought I could use a teenager with sword skills on my ship." He said. "I haven't seen you use it yet, but I think you can." He said, smiling. I grinned at him, and then smacked my self in the head. My birthday was in two days! I had to get home!

"_But maybe it's like in the Narnia series! No time will pass form when I leave to when I get back!" _I thought, and then grinned. Jack looked at me funny. "Don't ask." I said. He nodded. I got up to watch the carnage continue for a while.

I fell back as the cannon ball shot through the wall in the next cell and clunked my head pretty hard on the bench. I shook my head and looked up. Jack was staring through the tiny hole in our cell, looking miserable. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me. I smiled. He sighed and shook his head.

Jack grabbed the bone the other prisoners had flung when they escaped. He shook it and whistled.

"Come on, doggy." He said. "It's just you and us, now, you, Jack and Pearl." He said. I looked up. "Come on, come on, there's a good boy." He said as the dog got nearer and nearer. I shook my head and just watched. "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy, cur." The dog bolted as a crash sounded from up the stairs. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't!" a thud sounded from upstairs and people started shouting. I curled into a ball and scooted into a corner. A soldier fell down the stairs and didn't get up, blood oozing from a wound in his stomach.

"Ew." I said. Jack shot me a look. "Sorry." I muttered. A big black guy with dreadlocks came down the stairs followed by a thin white guy.

"This ain't the armory!" the white guy yelled. The black guy out his sword back in its scabbard and walked toward the cell. I tried to look asleep, but I was so scared I couldn't pull it off, so I just sat there.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg. Its captain Jack Sparrow and a little girl." The big black guy spat at Jack's feet.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg said. He looked at me "Although the company seems to have improved."

"Aw, shut up, arse face." I said. I noticed his gaze was at my meager chest. "And keep your eyes in your head." I pulled my coat tighter around my chest as the big black guy laughed at Twigg. Twigg scowled.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The black guy growled and grabbed Jack by the neck. As his arm reached the moonlight, it turned into a skeleton arm and his clothes had rips and tatters in them.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack said.

"You know nothing of hell." the black guy snarled. He let go of Jack's neck and then turned and left, Twigg following behind. Jack looked at the bone, turning it in his hands.

"That's very interesting." He said. He turned to face me and sat down on the ground.

After a while I fell asleep on the bench, my head on my hat. I woke up a little after a while and felt Jack put his coat on me like a blanket.

"Thanks Jack." I murmured.

"Just go back to sleep." He said, sounding like the uncle he claimed to be.

Finito of chapter numero trés

Me: ok, so it was two o'clock in the morning when I typed this, so if anything is screwy, I apologize.


End file.
